


Methos Meets Connor

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [20]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos gets an unexspected guest at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methos Meets Connor

Methos meets Connor.  
BY  
Mckplk

Methos was walking home from the university. He was humming one of his favorite songs. It had been a good day all his students in his Ancient Languages class turned in their papers on time. He finished all his grading for his American History class and Diana had gotten tickets to the private party at the museum. He was absorbed in his thoughts when he felt the buzz of another immortal. He stopped and looked around then spotted him. Methos knew the man from the pictures in his chronicles Connor McLeod, Duncan’s kinsman and teacher. Methos watched as Connor made his way over to him.

“I’m afraid Mac’s not here, but you might be able to find him at the loft.” Methos greeted 

“I wasn’t looking for Duncan.” Connor answered 

“Oh, then who are you looking for?” Methos asked starting to feel uneasy.

“Actually I was looking for you. Is there some place we can talk?” Connor replied

“There is a café just a little further up. The street is usually quiet this time of day.” Methos offered

“Sounds good.” Connor and Methos fell into step and walked silently to the café. 

They sat down and the waitress took their order once the waitress was gone Methos turned to Connor. “So what is it you need to talk to me about?” Methos asked

“Duncan was right no small talk. I like that.” Connor replied then began his explanation. “Look I’m sure Duncan talked to you about my adopted daughter Rachel?” 

Methos nodded.

“When she died I realized that I have no one left but Duncan. I seem to be attracting more trouble than normal and for me that’s saying a lot.” Connor said grimly

“I see but I fail to see what this has to do with me.” Methos responded

“Whoever is doing all this is targeting the people that are close to me so Duncan will be next if I don’t disappear. That is where you come in. Duncan told me about the watchers and I did some investigating of my own. There is a place called the Sanctuary where immortals can go to leave the game at least for a time. I want you to arrange a meeting between me and the person that runs Sanctuary. I need to find some peace for a few years to get my thoughts straight. I need to remember why I want to continue living, because as it is the next immortal that comes to challenge me might have a chance. I can’t let that happen.”

Methos watched Connor. He looked tired and defeated. Methos had no doubt that if he fought Connor right now he would win easily. A McLeod without the passion for life he never  
thought he’d see the day. “Let me see what I can do. Is there a number I can reach you at?” Methos replied  
“Yea, I’ll be staying here.” Connor handed him a slip of paper with the name of a hotel and room number. “And I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone especially Duncan that I’m here.”

“Not a problem. I’ll be in touch.” Methos responded and both men went their separate ways.


End file.
